ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoguineapigs/What's happening to the wiki/how we can fix What's happening to the wiki
Hey guys. You've probably seen me around this wiki- at least once or twice- even if you just write articles. (Mhm... a little foreshadowing there, guinea...) If you were in this wiki for at least a month, you probably are well-aware of my thirst and hope to revitalize the wiki back to where it used to be (as I have relentlessly expressed in attempts to revive roleplays, give pep talks, and discuss issues (like trolls and spammers) No matter what, though, the wiki always seems to crumble, slowly build up again for a few weeks, and then crumble again. As a freakin matter of fact, sometimes the only hecking activity is trolls relentlessly vandalizing Brooke A. Singe (my poor rebel Brooke cri), and G. Frost. (I do not own him, he was made by G.) The thing is, we have one of the most creative and innovative people here, out of most wikis, (believe me... •-•) and instead of, well, using it to either make this wiki more popular, or expand the wiki, we choose to focus on little things, like trolls who add the n word on our articles (Mhm... Brooke A. Singe (inhale)... again)- a spammy behavior that can easily be fixed. Yes, I am well aware that I haven't acted so well towards trolls in the past- or suspected trolls, (sorry, Mnkae. (Akwardly waves) We're good, right?) But I'm trying to not focus on them, report it to an admin, and let the situation go. (Still haven't forgiven what they did to glowy, though...) Okay, with that, I'll move to the more positive section of this post, what we can do to not only raise more activity here, but bond more as a fandom and community. Now, I've noticed that chats are slowly begging to disingrate, and chat parties are ancient history, now... kinda. The problem is, no one's really on at the same time, and no one really has any energy anymore to round people up for a chat party. The solution? Simple. We have a specific date, and time, and so it's not a bunch of people awkwardly standing around, we have a set topic. (If the chat eventually veers from that, it's fine, it's just so that there's no awkward tension.) Though, I am aware that there are social people on the wiki, and there's writers- who give us the majority of our article count- who may not be as interested in going on a chat that has, say, talk about new rp ideas- it just may not be their thing. To compromise, we could maybe switch it up. Yknow, one time, it's, like, talk about ships, oc's, and ninjago in general, and the next day, it's about, like, rps, ninjago, and other wikis, just a little something for everyone. Another thing I would like to address is the lack of people who know about new users, thus making them feel uncomfortable, causing them to leave. I'm not saying we have an alert every freakin time someone comes on the wiki, but I can't be the only one greeting every user- they need to know we're a United community. I was fortunate to come in the time where all three admins were on, being able to ask questions, and getting a general feel of the wiki. It doesn't have to even be admins that great a new user, just maybe me and one other person. Alright, my hands are litteraly aching, I'll make a part two later. For now, that's all I have to say, LETS BRING BACK ACTIVITY ON THE WIKI! Mkay, bye. -Ninjagoguineapigs Category:Blog posts